Choice
by kekamarie
Summary: Lex must make a decsion but what will happen? One shot Chlex implied Lexana and implied Clana. Mostly Chlex though


**Here is a one shot hope you guys like it. **

Lex was lying on the couch with Chloe fast asleep on him. They had finished watching a movie while making out on Chloe's couch. Lex's cell phone rang and he answered hoping that Chloe wouldn't wake up. He looked on the caller id and noticed that it was Lana. He answered it.

"Hi Lana." Lex said

"Lex where are you? I thought you were going to be here tonight." Lana was glad that he hadn't come because she had just gotten home herself.

"Yeah well there was a change of plans I got caught up at work I won't be home until the morning so I will see you then." Lex wanted to cut this conversation short Chloe was waking up and he didn't want her to lecture him again.

"Okay bye Lex." Lana said trying not to sound happy.

"Bye Lana." Lex hung up the phone and looked at Chloe she had turned over and was looking at him desire was in her eyes.

"Lana?" Chloe asked him her eyes looked sad.

"Chloe you know that I love you and not her." Lex tried to caress Chloe's cheek but she pulled away.

"Then why are you still with her?" Chloe had wanted Lex all to herself she didn't want to share and she knew that she shouldn't have to.

"Chloe." Lex knew where this was leading.

"What did you two make love?" Chloe couldn't think of any other reason that Lex had stayed with Lana.

"You know that we didn't." He watched as Chloe got up and went to her room trying to escape him. "Chloe talk to me." He said as he followed her into the room and kissed the back of her neck.

Chloe turned and faced him. "Lex we have been doing this in secret for the past year while you have been dating Lana. I want to be your only one if you say you don't love her and you love me then why are you with her?" Chloe wanted to cry she hadn't cared at first she wanted to hurt Lana but then she realized that she was in love with Lex but if he was going to stay with Lana then she didn't want to be with him.

"I don't know." Lex didn't know why he stayed with Lana he never felt for her the way he felt for Chloe. Lana was predictably where Chloe well you just never knew what she was going to do and he liked that.

"Well I'm done I don't want it this way. It is either me or her you have until the end of the week if you haven't broken up with her by then well then that is the hint that we are done." Chloe looked at him this wasn't the way she wanted it but she knew that the only way to get Lex was to make him understand she was going to keep going on the way they were now.

"I understand Chloe. Do you want me to go?" Lex hoped she would tell him no but she still had her back towards him.

"You told Lana you weren't going to be home until the morning let's make it so you're not home too early." Chloe turned and kissed him taking off the robe she had on and they toppled on the bed together loving each other. Chloe wanted it like this she didn't want Lana in the way of them anymore. "You're mine." Chloe mumbled into his ear before they fell asleep it was usually what Lex told her but she decided it was her turn.

Lex went home in the morning after kissing Chloe goodbye he had already made up his mind. Lana didn't mean as much to him as Chloe did and he knew it wasn't fair to either of them. He just didn't know how to break the news to Lana. When he entered Lana was sitting on the couch and she looked at him.

"We need to talk." They both said at the same time and Lex was surprised that Lana had to talk to him first.

"You go." Lana told him as he sat down next to her.

Lex took her hand and looked at her. "Lana I haven't been fair to you and I haven't been telling you the truth either." Lex took a breath. "There is someone else." Lex told her and he looked into her eyes they didn't show pain or sadness.

"Lex that is what I wanted to tell you too. I still love Clark and I wasn't being fair to you. I have been going to see him a lot." Lana looked at Lex and he didn't seem saddened by the news just shocked.

He realized suddenly that Lana was only there when he said he would be home otherwise she was never there. "I never meant to hurt you and I know you never meant to hurt me. I am glad you are in love with Clark because I am in love with the woman I have been seeing too." Lex looked into Lana's eyes she seemed relived just like he was feeling.

"So now that we have that taken care who have you been seeing?" Lana wanted to know she knew that when he walked looking happy it had been someone besides her doing it because she was happy with Clark and she had really ignored Lex.

"Chloe." Lex answered

Lana looked at him. "Chloe Sullivan?" She couldn't picture the two of them together although they were quite the same.

"Yes I am in love with Chloe." Lex's eyes lit up as he said that and Lana smiled.

"I'm glad she makes you happy Lex."

"I'm glad Clark makes you happy." Lex and Lana stood up and Lana gave him a hug.

"I hope that we can still stand to see each other." Lana told him

"Of course I am sure that we can just be friends." Lex smiled at her he wanted to go see Chloe.

"Good now go and see I know you want to. I will get my things out and be gone." Lana smiled at him as he said he was sorry and then he ran out diving into his car and she watched as the car took off.

Lex ran into Chloe's apartment not even knocking on the door he closed it and locked it and watched as Chloe looked at him. "I'm with you only you." Chloe ran over to him and gave him a huge hug and a huge sloppy kiss on the lips and he knew that she understood him.

"I'm glad Lex thank you." Chloe said still embracing him.

"No Chloe thank you I should have broken it off with Lana before. I am in love with you not her." Lex kissed her again and again he felt like there was no one but them.

"I'm glad you made that choice because there has been something I have wanted to tell you." Chloe went into the bathroom and came back out she handed the thing in her hand to Lex and he stared at it his eyes lighting up even more.

"Does this mean.."

Chloe interrupted Lex "Yes I'm pregnant Lex. You are going to be a dad." Chloe kissed him again she had waited for him to break it off with Lana she wanted to be his life.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Lex questioned

"Two months I have known for a week but I wanted you to break it off with Lana first."

"How did you know I would?"

"I know you and if you hadn't then you would have regretted it." Chloe smirked at him

"Why what were you going to do if I stayed with Lana?"

"I don't know I knew you weren't going to so I never thought about it." Chloe smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I love you Chloe Sullivan."

"I love you too Lex Luthor."

Lex lowered his head to Chloe's stomach pulling up her shirt and he gave her stomach a kiss. "I love you too baby Luthor."

Chloe smiled at Lex kissing him all over she was finally going to have him but not just for herself but for their unborn child too.


End file.
